


Hearts of Amarra

by thatrandomnerd



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom, Merlin - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Dracula, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrandomnerd/pseuds/thatrandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barcley has seen a picture at his granddads house and couldn't even begin to imagine what stories it would unveil, the unsolved mysteries, seperated siblings, and missing children. Not to mention the history noone dare mention. His world is perfect 2 brothers and 2 sisters, mum and dad, grandparents, but what was sacraficed to get there. (same story as 'what if your perfect was someone elses hell' just written differently.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts of Amarra

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some backstory that I might not explain in other chapters, scroll down for the first minipart.

Zeus is king, you know that story, how he killed his dad - (Cronos) – and about how he tricked Hades and sent him to hell. Well he’s the youngest, and all the other characters and descendent from them. Apart from the rarely mentioned Athena who is a real player, as she is (in this) married to all three of them.

Poseidon's kids are:

Antioch Peverall (Harry Potter)

Cadmus Peverall

Ignotus Peverall

Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson)

Annabeth Green

 

Zeus’s kids are:

Thalia Black (Percy Jackson)

Elliott Skye (My Creation)

 

Hades’ kids are:

Livedeht (My Creation (backwards for ‘the devil’))

Eve (My Creation)

So that’s it but their kids are more confusing. Quick over view;

Antioch;

Antioch ‘Arta’ (Lord Voldemort, the Master)

Cadmus ‘Caddy’ (Count Dracula)

Ignotus ‘Ivor’, ‘Iggy’ (Ivor Dracula)

 

Thalia;

Angelus (Btvs, Ats) (his dad is an irish duke)

 

Livedeht;

Darla (Btvs, Ats)

Drusilla (Btvs, Ats)

 

Eve; (who is married to Queen Victoria’s much younger brother, Charles)

Martin ‘Sting’

William ’Spike’ (Btvs, Ats)

Victoria ‘Arrow’

Arthur ‘Flash’

Charles jnr ‘Bullet’, ‘Bull’

 

In this Rory (Doctor Who) is descendant from Angel, and is also the proud father of;

King Arthur (Merlin)

Anthony Black

Bellatrix Lestrange

Narcissa Malfoy

Andromeda Tonks

River Song

Also his surname is not Williams its Black, too make life simple.

 

The Lestranges are descendant from Spikes oldest son Alexian, while the Malfoys are descended from his second son Lloyd ‘Dagger’. So vampires can have kids.

 

Like in the Whedonverse, Angelus and Darla are dating, well married, as are Spike Drusilla. Also Angel hasn’t got a soul, coz that’s just stupid, and if they go to Sunnydale, then assume Spike killed Buffy as well, coz I don’t like her, but not Faith, I prefer Faith. The whirlwind and Aurelius still exist and if they have a baby, then they aren’t Human unless they are bitten, however on Poseidon’s side they are born vampire.

All of them can go it the sun, it will be explained. Also, about the sun, the Galifreyan sun isn’t UV so they can go out in that one as well.

Oh and Cronos is from Gallifrey so they are all timelords.

And merlin is the Doctors son.

And Aberforth Dumbledore (Harry Potter) is married to Lord Voldemorts granddaughter.

 

Here is a bit of a spoiler, and you should kinda read it:

 

“Grandfather, who is that on the wall?” asked a small blonde haired child curiously observing the gentleman’s home.

“He, Barcley, is my father,” replied Marvolo.

“Was he famous?”

“He was well known, yes,”

“What did he do?” Barcley suddenly became greatly interested.

“Umm, that’s a story for another day,” Marvolo was hesitant about the answer.

“Im, 13 granddad, please,” Barcley pleaded,

“Okay, it starts a long time ago and just down the street…” he began.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what Marvolo will say to Barcley, but I am still building a story line for Barcley so comment any suggestions below. Please comment and what not, if this story doesn't get a lot of interest then I might not continue.


End file.
